prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukikage Haruna
is Tsukikage Yuri's mother and is the wife of Sabaku, characters from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Bio Appearance Haruna has short brown hair framing her face and sharp pale indigo eyes. She was depicted in a pink shirt with a long, pale blue skirt and brown heels. Personality While hurt by her husband leaving, Haruna remained hopeful for his return once she got past her depression. She is happy to see how Yuri has grown but still thinks about her husband and continues to keep things the way they were, for when he returns. Relationships Tsukikage Yuri: Mother and daughter. Although they don't communicate that much anymore, probably because Haruna stills waits for her husband, they deeply care about each other. Once, when Yuri heard that there was an attack going on, near her mother's work, she single handedly took care of a group of Desertrians, in order to protect her and bring her to safety. Sabaku: Husband and wife. Haruna stills awaits the day her husband comes home, and when she and Yuri eat, she sets an extra plate, just in case he comes back. History Before Heartcatch Pretty Cure Some years prior to the start of the show, Haruna was living a normal life. One day however, her husband proposed he was going to France to find the Tree of Hearts. Even though she dismissed the idea, he left anyway. Devastated, she vowed her husband would return one day and took care of Yuri alone. In the Heartcatch Pretty Cure Novel, Sasorina appeared at the station shop and extracted Haruna's Heart Flower, a bouquet of three Rape Blossoms, to lure Cure Flower. When Cure Moonlight appeared, she used a postbox to create a powerful Desertrian. She was cleansed by Silver Forte Wave and her Heart Flower was restored. She woke up at the botanical garden without any memories of what happened. After, she reveals to Yuri that she had a dream where she became a postbox and went on a rampage, hurling insults at her husband. Heartcatch Pretty Cure Some years passed and her husband had still not returned, but she never gave up hoping that he would. In fact, he was taken by Dune and by the pseudonym of Professor Sabaku. Yuri grew into a fine and intelligent teenager but had nostalgic memories of her father. Haruna, completely unaware her daughter was a Cure, still left extra cutlery if her husband ever came back. Following the events of episode 47, Dune murders Sabaku so he cannot return. Trivia *She shares her first name with Haruna, a mascot from Pretty Cure All Stars: Haru no Carnival♪. *In the Heartcatch Pretty Cure Novel, it's revealed that, after hearing the news of her husband’s disappearance, she was not able to eat or sleep for three whole days out of worry. Her health deteriorated and she had to be hospitalized for 10 days. *She began working at a shop in the Kibougahana Station about a year before Yuri enrolled at Myoudouin Academy Middle School. Gallery Category:Minor characters Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!